An Unexpected Meeting
by Anon-Rin-Love
Summary: Rin, Natsuki, and Satsuki are normal girls. What happens when they have an unexpected meeting with the characters of Ouran? THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME DX  Warning: rating may change  if someone curses...
1. Chapter 2

**Rin: I WANNA MAKE THIS CLEAR! WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING! (BUT I WISH WE COULD)**  
><strong>OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB BELONGS TO BISCO HATORI<strong>  
><strong>THIS IS OUR FIRST FANFIC! PLEASE GO EASY ON CRITISIM! AND... um... R&amp;R when you're done, please **

'_**Thinking'**_

"**Speaking"**

**Normal writing ^-^**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

The Unexpected First Day

Rin, Natsuki, nor Satsuki never expected this to happen. It all happened in such an orderly fashion, like it was intended… But it wasn't

"NATSUKI! SATSUKI! YOU GUYS MAKE ME WALK LIKE AN OLD GRANDMA!"  
>"HEY! IT'S NOT OUR FAULT YOU'RE SO SLOW" was the only reply Satsuki and Natsuki could give.<p>

It was a normal day after school ended. The three girls were walking to the mall. Rin's birthday was in 2 and half weeks. (A/N: YAY~ MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP XD)  
>They decided to bring her on a "shopping spree". That was really them arguing over which color looked better for their everyday uniform. In the end, they never did much shopping.<p>

"Ah. That reminds me! In Ouran, right, you remember how Kyoya and Hani are ABs right? I had a check up recently and I found out that I'm a AB too!"

Rin was excited. She wanted to surprise her friends. But… it didn't go as planned… 

"No wonder you're so scary..."  
>"I think I'm AB, but I'm not really sure... I don't really want to be one. ABs are considered cold-blooded…"<br>"Ah…I WANNA BUY NEW MANGA FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" exclaimed Rin.  
>She was clinging on Natsuki the whole time, nagging her to bring her to the bookstore.<p>

In the end, then Satsuki and Natsuki went to the manga section with Rin. And it was no surprise that the first book she picked up was Ouran High School Host Club. 

MAN~ I WANNA BE IN THIS STORY! IT WOULD BE SO COOL TO SEE THE HOST CLUB FOR REAL, AND NOT WHEN PEOPLE COSPLAY!"

_POOF!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin P.O.V.  
>'UWAHHHHHHH!<br>WHERE AM I! ITS ALL DARK!  
>Ah. Wait. It's just my hat covering my face.'<br>As Rin removed her hat, she saw a very familiar setting...

_"Thus, the host club was created by 6 beautiful high school students with a lot of free time to serve those female students who also have a lot of free time. It is a luxuriant creation for a super rich school."_

'_Oh, gee. What a __GREAT __birthday gift... I'm somewhat in the middle of nowhere and this place looks a lot like Ouran... Now, i gotta find Satsuki and Natsuki. WAIT. AHY AM I WEARING A GUY UNIFORM….? WHY IS MY HAIR SO SHORT….? WHY AM I IN THE OURAN UNIFORM….? WHO ELSE IS WITH ME….? AM I ANNOYING YOU WITH THESE QUESTIONS…?'_

Rin was feeling unsecure. It wasn't normal to be cosplaying in broad daylight. Atleast, no normal for her…

Satsuki P.O.V.  
>Satsuki painfully massaged her head. <p>

"Oh my god...my head hurts so much! What happened! Um wait…Why is it all dark in here... Is this a prank!" 

As Satsuki's eyes adjusted to the light she saw something that struck her odd. 

'_Uwah...What am I doing at Ouran...?'__  
><em>

._  
><em>

'_OH MY GOD! I'm a student here! NOW I CAN PRETEND TO BE RICH! (A/N: insert evil laugh here)__  
><em>_Anyways...WHERE'S RIN AND NATSUKI! Ah... I'm so lost_

Natsuki P.O.V  
>'Um... I know I'm somewhere... on earth, that's for sure. Unless... I JUST GOT ABDUCTED BY ALIENS! THAT CAN"T BE HAPPENING! NO!<br>Ah, wait... I think I'm, still on earth...  
>Hm... I wonder... where is everybody? DID <em><strong>THEY <strong>__GET_ KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS!'

As Natsuki wandered around the area, she couldn't help but think the area was quite familiar. As if she's seen it before...

Somewhat like those little light bulbs that appeared on each host's head when they found out Haruhi was a girl, Natsuki realized something very important. She, the quite girl who didn't always agree with the Ouran story, was in Ouran Academy.

**Rin: okay... that was seriously short but... I'm not really sure what to write...I know this probably sucks... TT^TT**  
><strong>Did I mention this is my first time?<strong>

**Um…. Please review (_ _|||)****b**


	2. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Rin: Hi, everyone… this story is going to be discontinued. I sorta ran out of ideas for Rin, Natsuki, and Satsuki (And Natsuki & Satsuki sorta backed out on me….) Instead, I'm gonna write one just for Rin… I'll start writing it today, and it should be done in a week or two…..**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
